


I only have eyes for you

by B3CKY211



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3CKY211/pseuds/B3CKY211
Summary: Blaine gets kidnapped by an deranged, obsessed Karofsky who will do anything in his power to have Blaine all to himself.taken to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, Blaine is stuck inside a loveless, forced Marriage and forced pregnancy that he finds he can't run away from. Will Kurt find him? Or will it be too late...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I only have eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you guys like this book, Feedback is always welcome, Enjoy!!:)

6:45pm-

Blaine walked out of the school and, started to head towards his car. 

“Shit” he cussed, bending down to pick up his fallen keys. Since he just joined Mckinley he was roped into tutoring for the semester for extra credits which, he wasn’t complaining about. 

He threw his satchel in the back of his car, before he heard footsteps gradually get closer towards him. He felt his heart drop because, he hated being alone in the dark, it gave him flashbacks of when he got beaten up after prom and, pretty much left to fend for himself.

“Blaine…” A voice echoed through his mind, causing him to snap out of his deep thoughts only to be faced with the one and only David Karofsky.

“D-dave? What are you doing here so late?” Blaine questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I- football practice just got off an-“ David started. 

“Your school is on the other side of lima, I-“ 

“Um yeah, I was picking up some stuff I forgot but, seeing as you’re here, I wanted to speak to you about something” with every word Dave slowly reached into his pocket gripping at a white cloth. 

“Can we talk tomorrow, I’m tired and, I really just want to get home and sleep, what’s that…?” Blaine gulped, taking a step back which, he found himself against his car, not able to get any further from him. 

A smirk quickly came across Dave’s face before he launched himself at the smaller boy, grasping his free arm around his waist. Panic washed over Blaine and he, began to freak out. He was grabbed so quickly that he didn’t have any time to process what was even happening.

“D-dave! What…are you you doing, stop it!” Blaine cried as, he tried to get out of his hold but, there was no use as he, had such a strong grip on him. He felt the older boys arm tighten around him to get a better hold on the younger boy who tried to wriggle his way out of his grip but, there was just no chance of that happening as, everytime Blaine found an exit Dave would just grab him again causing him to start all over again which eventually tired him out. 

“Shhh! Shut up” Dave angered, he managed to get a good grip on Blaine before, covering the boy’s mouth with the cloth which, happened to be soaked with chloroform. Blaine couldn’t believe what was happening, tears kept falling from his eyes like a waterfall, he was terrified. 

“Mhhhhgg! Mhhmhhhh!” Blaine muffled scream slowly started to die down the more he breathed in the chemical, he found himself breathing it in with every breathe which, struggling made it worse to contain his breathing, gradually getting weaker and weaker the boy finally fell limp into Dave’s arms, the unconscious ex warbler was picked up bridal style and, gently laid down inside the back of Karofsky’s truck…

\--

Karofsky’s POV, 

I’ve been driving for over an hour already and, I could already feel the excitement of how real this is, I actually have the Blaine Anderson fast asleep in the back of my truck. 

“Perfect” He glanced through his rear-view mirror once again at the peacefully ex warbler before, I had my eyes back on the road.

I had to take him away from Lima, from Kurt and the new directions, pretty much everyone that would take him away from me, they were all way to close to him and, Kurt always seemed to make him unhappy which, is not what Blaine deserves, he deserve the world, happiness, a boyfriend who will take care of him and make him happy and, that man will be me

\--

-2 hours later-

Pulled over in a gas station in a random town called Westershire, I held Blaine’s medical files at my fingertips, my father is a highly, skilled doctor back in Lima so, I easily had access to anything I wanted. I glanced down at his file once more and smiled.

Blaine Devon Anderson

Tested for the carrier gene- 9th November 1994

Carrier gene test result- Positive 

I am in love with Blaine, he is my soul mate and I am his, I just know it, soon as I laid my eyes on him I just knew I had to have him but, then he started dating Hummel and, I just got so angry because, Blaine was mine and, he will only be mine. 

This was my last option, to take him away like this but, I needed a place far away from everyone we both know so, we can finally start our life together and, raise a loving family. 

\--

I finally pulled up at the cabin, it was beautiful and, it was in the middle of nowhere which, is perfect for us, I know Blaine will love it here. 

Getting out the truck, I made my way to the back picking, up Blaine in my arms, he was still out of it but, it wouldn’t be long until he wakes up. 

Heading into the cabin, it was the perfect size, it was very spacious with hardly any rooms, there was two bedrooms, a bathroom and everything else was just put together which, was okay. 

Slowly heading inside, I walked towards the room that would be ours, putting him gently on the king sized bed that was placed in the middle of the room. I draped the duvet over him and, went to unpack ready for our new life together.

\--


End file.
